


blaze tops silver

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, SIlvaze, Sonic 06, Submissive Male, dominant female, furry?, incredibly forced vela nova quotes, probs the most vanilla of my stuff so far lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fed up with living in a post-apocalyptic hellhole, Silver and Blaze take a much-needed break.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	blaze tops silver

Blaze slammed her fist into the wall, and Silver could see a raging fire in her eyes, one of hatred and frustration that could only be incited by spending yet another night in a lean-to made of slabs of rubble, gnawing charred rodents to ease their hunger pangs.

“B-Blaze?” Silver’s voice quivered, but weather from starvation or fear was unclear.

She looked over with a glare, softening when she saw Silver’s worried face. She sighed, and dropped so the floor, with her legs folded against her chest. Silver shuffled over and placed a calming hand on her hunched shoulder. Her head lifted from her knees, and her eyes met his. He hated living like this as much as she did, and even if he couldn’t change their situation, he at least wanted to help Blaze whenever her emotions start to boil. He flashed her a calming smile. Her face trembled a bit, before giving in and letting tears leak onto her cheek.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this, Silver.” Her voice was cracking. “I wish there was a way to fix this...”

Silver ran his thumb over Blaze’s cheek, sweeping up tears into his glove. “I might not be able to solve this problem, but I might know something that could make you feel better,” Silver cooed as he ran his finger along Blaze’s back.

She looked up, her face now displaying a mix of confusion and intrigue.

“That coat must get so hot…”

She shuffled awkwardly, before catching on and undoing her zipper. Silver began to sweat. Even through her undershirt her breasts poked through, though they seemed restrained by the clothes. Silver placed his hand over his groin shyly.

“What was that for?” Blaze asked. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

He let out a nervous chuckle. He always felt a little nervous before starting. He relaxed his hand, allowing his hard cock to push through his fingers. His hand rested on it while Blaze continued to undress. Her clothes slipped away, revealing the smooth curve to her hips. Her chest, though small, was the only one Silver had ever known, and had always done the job just fine. She gave him a familiar look, and Silver leaned back. His cock stood as tall as it could, but admittedly that wasn't very. Blaze approached, lubing up her fingers in her saliva. Resources were scarce, so often they had to make do with what they had. She rubbed her spit over Silver’s throbbing member, and Silver moaned softly. She gave it a quick lick and looked up at him.

“You ready?” She mewed.

Silver, thoughts clouding from anticipation, responded “You know it.”

“Let’s do it.”

Blaze thrust downwards onto his dick, sending it deep within her pussy. Silver groaned and bit his lip. She approvingly glanced down at him, before bringing her hips forward and back down on the cock. Silver lifted a hand off the ground and ran it over Blaze’s back. She was lean and muscular, a trait Silver envied. She dropped her hips again, and Silver threw his head back and exhaled. His hand clenched, tightening around a tuft of Blaze’s fur. She flinched.

“Hey there, be careful with that.”

“Heh, s-sorry.”

He was having trouble focusing on anything but the warm waves of pleasure, streaming through his veins every time Blaze moved on him. She dusted her tail along Silver’s bony abdomen, before gliding her fingers down with it.

“Bl-l-b-b…” he stuttered, attempting to form a question, but his lips were locked into panting. She plunged her fingers into his ass, and he recoiled from the unfamiliar sensation, before realising how good it felt.

“nghh… Blaze, what…” once again his lips failed him. She felt around, watching Silver’s expression to find the perfect spot.

“Thought I’d try something new this time.”

He leaned back as she dove more and more of her hand into his anus, mumbling half-words drowned by the pleasure tsunami of this new move. They continued, step by step, forward and back, in and out for several minutes, until Silver felt an unmistakable urge.

“Hhh… Blaze… I'm going to…”

Her hand emerged to gently feel his swollen balls, checking for confirmation. She grinned, and sent her hand back into his asshole, sweeping her fingers along its walls. Silver gave a final grunt of warning before exploding into Blaze. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, whimpering as it erupted to fill her cave. Her face relaxed when it died down, letting her jaw hang loose and her tongue flap out.

* * *

Silver flopped down and laid his arms to his sides. Blaze, still visibly worn out, began to shuffle through her clothes and slip her arms back into her sleeves. Once redressed. She looked back towards Silver, still lying on the ground, tenderly stroking his flaccid schlong in an attempt to relive the event.

“Silver?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks. I feel a lot better now.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> another from the archives, wrote this one while sitting in history class a few years ago lol  
> this was actually the first fic I ever wrote so it's not really up to snuff with my other writings
> 
> it's kinda become an in-joke with my friends so if any of my irls find this pleans don't read my other stuff :(


End file.
